Worth Dying For
by Her Voice
Summary: AU: Usagi died before Luna could find her. Now the Senshi are left fighting on their own. But what happens when the attacks begin to travel, searching out an unprotected Princess? Serena/Mamoru Generals/Senshi
1. Prologue

This is an idea that has been playing around in my head for a few months now. I'm not really sure what is going to happen with it, but I thought I'd work on the first chapter and see what people thought of it. I don't think I've seen this same thing before. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review on this one. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it…

Worth Dying For

By: Meghan McLaws

_Prologue_

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

A daughter of the moon shouldn't have died like that.

She didn't know what had happened. She wasn't even sure how she figured it out. But as she stood over the grave of one Tsukino Usagi, it all began to be pieced together in her mind. The years on the marker were too close together. It was such a waste of life. Only 3 short years for the woman who was destined to save the Earth? It shouldn't have happened like that. Why hadn't it been stopped? Why hadn't she at least survived?

She began to figure out what happened after sneaking into the local library for their newspapers. 11 years ago, the Tsukino family had gone out to the market. The roads were icy. The semi in front of them didn't stop. The whole family died. The mother was pregnant, the daughter suffered in her last days. The idea of the senshi of the moon already dead crushed the spirit of the Maun.

Why wasn't she being more protected! This wasn't how it was suppose to be. It was wrong for anyone to die like that. Beryl was gaining power. She was moving quickly and any day, she would be attacking Earth. It was like the Silver Millennium all over again.

Had Queen Selenity died for nothing?

She didn't know anymore.

The Maun took days to recover from the shock of losing the senshi of the moon. She felt like a failure. She'd spent the majority of her time on Earth searching the other countries for the senshi that were destined to be the saviors of the Earth. Years wasted when the senshi of the moon was already dead. The leader of the senshi, dead. The denial she felt about the situation was the strongest pain she'd ever felt. If only she'd been doing something sooner. If she'd started again in Tokyo… The same mantra played like a broken record in her head.

But as more attacks began in Tokyo, she couldn't postpone the necessary.

She still had a job to do.

Even if it had been desecrated so completely.

The senshi seemed to find her. First Ami, the Mercurian whose strength existed behind the screen of her computer. Then Rei, the Martian whose fire based attacked were just as hot as her temper. Makoto followed right behind, the Jovian whose hand to hand combat was unbeatable. The last to join the group was Minako, the Venusian whose experience on her own translated well as leader.

But they all could feel that something was missing.

Whether it was the Princess they were searching for, or the mysterious man who seemed to show up at the fights, they knew something was off. The need to fill it drove them. It consumed all of them.

The fights got harder, the wins more difficult to earn. And yet even thought they already had most of the Crystals, nothing happened. They weren't any closer to filling the void then they were before.

And they all dreamed of their princess.

Sometimes it was a simple plea to find her; sometimes it was a vivid memory of the past. But it was always the same thing. The warmth and compassion that they felt radiating from their royal more often brought them to tears.

It was enough to keep them going.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here's the first chapter of my story. It's going to be interesting, once I figure out where each characters personality is going. My idea is that since they haven't had Usagi around, their personalities are going to be different then what we're use to. I hope you like this first chapter. I'm definitely writing it as I go. I've got very few plans for where this will go.

As for how Luna knew that Usagi was to have been Sailor Moon, it would have just been a feeling that she sensed in the grave. She would have felt something different in her presence. And Luna didn't know that Serenity and Sailor Moon were one in the same. So Luna would think that the Princess was still alive.

Worth Dying For

By: Meghan McLaws

_6 Years Later_

"Why haven't we seen the Shitennou? What the hell are they doing?" The raven hair girl said, pacing back and forth in the small room. Her small heels clicked with each step she took, the speed just as furious as her words. The 4 others in the room, plus two felines, tried to follow the girl as she moved, but between the length of her hair and her pace, the most they saw was a blur of black and clothing.

The blunette shrugged, "My guess is that they've moved on. The attacks have decreased since we've been here. Obviously, she's not here either. We've got to try and get ahead of them." She said, typing furiously on the small computer that was never far from her reach. She paused for a moment, pushing the thin frames up on her face, only to continue using her laptop.

"And you haven't picked up on them? For Kami-sama sakes, we've been fighting these bastards for the past 6 years. You'd think that we would have locked onto their signals by now. There's 4 of them." Makoto said, her fist punching her own hand as she sat in the small chair, tipping it back a few inches. Her long legs held her in place, while the black cat curled into the crook that she created.

The blonde sighed, feeling more defeated than ever. She set the white feline down onto one of the beds and stood, "So we move on. Again." She said, making the executive decision. Of course, they all knew what that meant. Another set of rooms, more identities, and more bull that none of them wanted to deal with.

For the past 2 years, they had been all over the world. At first, they thought nothing of it as they slowly moved from Tokyo to the mainland. And then they crossed through China and into India. They moved on from there, leaving everything behind and saving the areas they were in. But within a month or two, the attacks had moved on, and so did they. Working their way across Asia, the group went up to Europe, then down to Africa and across to South America. They were currently in a hotel room in Brazil, where the humidity made the battles that much worse. And still, they had no lead. Nothing that might even hint at where the Princess might be. They were flying in the dark, nothing to guide them, nothing to go on.

As time went on, it was harder and harder to convince each other that it was worth it. They only thing that kept them going were their dreams. The Princess, on a regular basis, told the girls to not lose hope. That they were getting closer with each journey. Whether or not the Princess was the true source of the dreams was another debate all together.

The lone man stood off by himself, staring out into the bustling city. His mind was far from the hotel room in São Paulo. Instead, he was focused on the moon, as he was most nights. It hung above him as a constant reminder of his failure. He tried not to blame himself for the death of the girl who was to be Sailor Moon. After all, he'd been barely a boy himself. But the senshi of the moon would have known what to look for. A moon senshi would have been able to defeat the Shitennou years earlier. None of the girls' attacks had been powerful enough. With the help of the senshi of the moon…

He couldn't help feeling like he'd let them all down. There should have been something he could have done. But there wasn't. Nothing he could do now could bring back the one girl who was to be Sailor Moon. And with that loss, the senshi were incomplete. He didn't tell the girls about how desperately he needed the Princess. They knew of his role in the past, but never of his relationship with the Princess. That was the secret he kept to himself. It was the one thing that he didn't have to debate them about. His dreams were filled with her. Her scent, that special combination of sweet spices and tuberose, seemed to surround him as soon as he closed his eyes. She haunted him, sitting with him as they once had, holding his hand, comforting him, and urging him on. It was almost like slow torture, and he needed it to stop. He'd gone through a period of addiction, needing those dreams so much that he took pills to prolong his sleep.

His whole life seemed to be on hold as they searched. He'd finished college, but never applied for any medical schools. The girls all finished high school, but they didn't try for a single college. Their own personal goals were no longer important. The only thing that mattered was finding the Princess. Once that was accomplished, they would be able to move on, hopefully with her.

Minako watched Mamoru's back, her heart going out to the man completely. He didn't realize how deeply she could feel his pain. It was as if it was her own. The senshi of love felt his devotion to the Princess, and he didn't even realize that she knew. There wasn't much she could do about it. And it broke her heart to know that each day that they we unsuccessful in finding the Princess, the more he doubted they ever would. She tried to get him to open up, but he just ventured further into himself. She knew the only person who would be able to bring him out of his deep depression would be his Princess.

"So where to now?" Makoto asked, standing up pack the suitcase that was in the closet. "We have no leads, no idea where these guys are now. We're shooting in the fucking dark here." She pulled out the dark green luggage, throwing it onto the bed. "It's not like we know exactly what we're looking for. Hell, I don't even think that the Shitennou know what to look for."

Ami watched Makoto walked back and forth between the tall dresser, each load filling her suitcase a little more. "We could consider this an advantage. For all we know, they have no idea what they're looking for either. Most likely, they're just attacking to see if they can flush her out. If we can get ahead of them, maybe we can use what we've been using to find her."

"It doesn't hurt, I guess." Rei said, pulling her clothes off the hanger and putting them into her own suitcase. "Do we leave South America?"

"I think we've got to head north." Mamoru said, finally joining the conversation. He faced the girls, pulling his small cell out of his pocket. "We've got to start looking in the US."

"It's like Europe all over again." Minako sighed, wishing that she wasn't feeling so disheartened about it. "We're searching some of the largest, most populated land out there. We're talking billions of people."

"What choice do we have? We can't give up on her." Mamoru passion-filled voice filled the room. "I know I'm not the only one who feels her when she sends those dreams. We can't abandon her like this. We've got to keep trying." He said, moving through the open door to his connected room next to the girl's room. He pulled out his own suitcase, throwing clothes into it as he moved about the room. The airline was on his speed dial, and he used his phone to quickly purchase the tickets that they needed.

Rei watched him, her presence still unknown to him since he focus was only on his suitcase and phone call. She couldn't help but feel so sorry for the man. They all knew that this was hardest on him, but Rei was the only one he'd talk to about what he was feeling. She knew this was just getting worse as time went on. He was bottling up his concerns and knew that it would push him over the edge if he didn't talk about it soon.

Mamoru pulled out his debit card, reading the number off to the woman who was booking their flights. The conversation was short, letting him know that he could pick up his tickets at the counter when he got to the airport. He thanked the woman and hung up, finally turning around to see Rei in the room. "Our flight leaves in 4 hours. That will give us enough time to pack and get to the airport. We'll start in California, work our way around. Maybe we'll split up like we did in Europe. Cover more ground. "

"Mamoru." She said, causing his to stop with the shirts in his hand. "We're all getting frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated; I'm sick and damn tired of this!" He said, throwing the small stack of clothes against the wall. "Where the hell is she!? Why have we spent the past 6 years searching for her? We don't we let her find us?"

She sighed, moving over to pick up the discarded clothing. "I know. But she most likely doesn't even know who she is. If we don't her, she'll end up dead, just like Sailor Moon."

The words hit him in the gut, reminding him just why they did what they did He sank onto the bed, "This is just exhausting." He buried his face in his hands, trying to get himself together. "I don't know how much longer I can do this with no results."

Rei put the clothes into the suitcase, and then sat down next to him. "I know this is hard. I want this all to be over as well. But until she's found, innocents will keep being hurt until we find her. We can stop that. We can't allow these bastards to keep hurting people."

"I know. I just…" He sighed, looking up at Rei with such utter defeat. "I just can't shake this helpless feeling. What are we doing? Our lives are completely centered around finding her. I can handle it. I live simply for her. But you guys? You should all be in college. Ami should be in medical school, Makoto would already be done at culinary school by now. Minako would have a thriving acting career. It's not fair to you."

Rei sighed, the discussion one they'd had so many times in the past, "We'll find her. We have to find her, if only to get on with our lives." She stood, knowing she had her own packing to do. "We'll figure this out. We'll find her and we'll destroy the Shitennou." She placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze before heading back into the room she shared with the 3 other girls.

Mamoru sighed, picking up his phone once more to finish making the arrangements for their arrival in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

Stepping off the plane, the four gentlemen looked around the terminal. People seemed to be filling every spare inch of the small space. Flights were taking off and landing as they moved through the throng of people. They didn't seem to touch a single person, and all eyes seemed to roam around the room.

"Think we'd be lucky enough that she'd been in the first place we look?" The dark haired one asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think so. Our luck, she's in po-dunk South Dakota or something." The short haired blonde said, laughing a little as he made his way to the carousel to pick up their luggage.

"Or Alaska. That would be just as bad."

"And just as cold."

"And dark."

"Only half of the year, though. Maybe we'll luck out and it will be the bright time."

"Yeah, all day long."

The oldest of the group watched the two banter, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. They were taking this new change a little better then the man standing next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Zoi. We'll figure this out. We'll find her and we'll put an end to this once and for all."


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, I know that chapter was short. But that's exactly where I wanted to leave it. I'm really happy with that chapter. I think you pick up on just how upset everyone is with the length of the search and the hopelessness of it all. That was really important to me.

As for how Mamoru got involved in everything, I plan on explaining it in later chapters. Just remember that he's doing this because of his dreams.

Worth Dying For

By: Meghan McLaws

The sleepy town of Homewood, Illinois was just waking as the sun peaked over the bare, snow covered trees. Few cars were on the road and even fewer shops were opening their doors. The snow plows weren't even out yet, since the lake effect snowfall hadn't stopped in almost 2 days. Most of the kids hadn't gone back to school from the weekend and the snow day that they were all about to enjoy was still unknown to those in their beds.

Serena Gillette, however, was well aware of that fact. She'd woken up early to finish a paper she still had 3 pages to write, and as she listened to the radio, she discovered her fate and promptly went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Serena woke up once more, the sun much higher in the sky then it had been earlier. She stretched languidly, finally pushing back her sheets to pad across the cold, wood floors of her room to grab the fluffy pink slippers and bright purple robe before venturing out of her room and down into the kitchen. The sweet smells of cinnamon rolls and coffee filled her with joy. She loved snow days.

Most of the time.

Although it meant that she didn't have any school, it also meant that neither did her 3 siblings.

So the peaceful morning of coffee and pancakes turned into helping feed the younger 2, while her mother dished out the food and cleaned as she went. Their father was already out, working a 24 hour shift at the fire department as Lieutenant. He was home more often than not, but the officer couldn't get into the station, and lucky for them, Patrick Gillette lived within walking distance.

Overtime was nice, but having the extra hand around was nicer, in Serena's opinion.

Once they were fed, her mother put them in front of the TV, leaving Serena and her mother the chance to enjoy a quiet moment. Her mother had already put together her a plate of pancakes, bacon, and a rolls or two, while Serena poured herself an enormous cup of coffee, adding what seemed to be an unhealthy amount of cream and Splenda. The sat down on the bar, ignoring the half cleaned table.

"The car is under a foot and a half of snow, so we won't be able to take them to day care. And unless the snow subsides, you won't be able to go to gymnastics tonight. And your Forensics coach called and said that they were pushing back the scrimmage to Friday." Her mother said.

"So it's just you, me and Tessa today?"

"Yup, with a house full of rug rats. We'll order pizza for lunch. You've got that paper to finish. And you can work on those applications for college."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Yippee. The way I want to spend a perfectly good snow day."

Laura laughed, "I know you'd rather be spending all day online or whatever, but you don't have much of a choice. That paper will be due when school's back in session. But the news said there's a possibility of snow all week. Until it stops, the plows won't go out. "

"Meh. I've got a competition on Thursday. It's the big one, and I need to go to state on this."

"I'll call God, see if he can push the snow back." Laura said, grabbing another pancake for her plate. "In the mean time, you'll have to deal with the setbacks."

Serena sat in silence for a moment, polishing off her plate before getting up and putting it into the sink. "Let me know if God answers. I have a few others things to ask him." She said, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek before bounding up the stairs.

Her room was messy, but not so bad that she couldn't maneuver her way to her desk. She plopped herself down on her squishy chair, opening up her laptop to find already 2 new emails since she had checked it before going back to bed this morning. One was from her Forensics coach, letting her know what her mother had already told her. The other was from her best friend, Molly, telling her that she was bringing a tray of cookies over from her mom. It meant that she would at least get a short interlude from the homework and children watching.

She sent Molly a short reply, and then spent a half hour cleaning up her room. It's not that she didn't love her family. She just felt out of place more often than not. It was only because she was adopted.

Her birth mom had been 15 when she had Serena, and it wasn't that she didn't want her daughter. She was too young to try and care for a little girl. So the Gillettes adopted the little girl, unable to have one of their own. But a year later, they had Tessa, followed by Sean 7 years later and Paul 6 months ago. With the houseful of kids that didn't share her blood, sometimes it was easier to feel like she didn't belong.

Now, in her last semester at Homewood-Flossmoor High School, she was anxious to get out and see more of the world. She'd applied to California State, NYU, Florida State and a few others that were in Illinois. As much as she loved her large family, she'd never spent more than a week outside of the state that she'd grown up in. She wanted to say that she'd been to Wall Street or walked on the beach in California. The small town life wasn't for her.

She finished cleaning, plopping back down into her computer chair and opened up the essay she still needed to finish. She'd brought her coffee up with her, and she sipped the warm drink as she continued writing her essay on the economy. She hated her Economics class, but her teacher was pretty lineate with the essays and assignments. As long as they had seemed to get the main point of the assignment, she marked their scores fairly high.

She was able to finish the last two pages fairly quickly, moving onto a more amusing assignment for photo. She'd already taken the pictures required for the children's book they each had to write. With the help of a few of her friends, they had set up a photo shoot for the story _Moon Princess_ that she'd had written over 3 class periods. She donned her friend in a wig, dressing both her male and female leads into costumes, and in a little over 2 hours, they taken all the pictures she had needed. Now she was working on putting the pictures with each page into the soft bound scrapbook.

Her inspiration came from her dreams, the ones that haunted her on a nightly basis. She saw the downfall of an ancient kingdom, a great love that she felt to the core. Most mornings, she'd wake up in tears, writing down each dream before she forgot them in the hustle and bustle of the day. They started 3 years ago, short, little glimpses of this world that she'd woven in her head. At first, she was taken on a tour of a grand palace, white stone walls, and breezy windows. Months afterwards, she was introduced to faces, then names. And then all of the sudden, there was him. And he consumed her thoughts in almost any moment of any day.

It made dating hard, that was for sure. She couldn't help and compare the guys she went on dates with to this mysterious man she'd woven herself so completely around. She hated dating anyway, and it was just easier to stay single then to let any one of the guys she'd gone to school with in her whole life. It was too difficult to try and separate the real from the fantasy. So she gave up on it, knowing the eventually she would be able to forget about the man that fills her dreams. One day, she would grow up and never thing about the dreams, or the book. But for now, she thrived in the world she'd created.

There was no abandoning it now.

She spent the next hour tightly woven into her world, decorating and pasting the pictures and words to the pages. Sure, she had to lighten up the reality of her dreams, but the story itself was perfect. She didn't need to change the romance she felt existed between the two people in her dreams.

She worked through the morning, and almost missed lunch, but Tessa wouldn't let her miss a meal. Her younger sister pounded on her door, causing the blonde's head to shoot up. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you there."

Serena smiled up at the brunette, "Just working on that project for Mrs. Kline's class. I'm almost done."

Tessa smiled, "You'll have to let me read it. Mine's nowhere near done." Serena laughed, knowing her sister was a little bit of a procrastinator. The project was due at the end of the week, and Tess wouldn't be starting on hers until the night before.

The two 'sisters' were as opposite in looks as they were in personalities. Serena had long blonde hair going almost to her mid back. Her bright blue eyes were sometimes hidden besides the glasses she needed to see distances. She was short, a little above 5 feet tall. Tessa, on the other hand, had dark, exotic green eyes and a short brunette pixie bob. She was 5'10" and an absolute knock out. Both girls were popular and into activities in school. Tessa did Cheer and student council, while Serena focused on Orchestra and Forensics. They were both good students, but Tessa wanted to stay in Illinois for college with all of her friends. Serena refused to be stuck in the hum-drum life of a house wife.

It's not that she didn't respect house wives; it just wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't picture herself making a home and popping out babies. She wanted adventure, to experience a world she heard about on the news. She wanted to make history, not be lost in it.

Closing her story book, Serena got up from the bed and followed Tessa down stairs. The 3 pizza boxes were spread on the counters, and Serena grabbed two slices of cheese pizza and a diet coke. The ranch was already on the table, and Serena put her plate down in her seat to help her mother get the other kids pizzas cut into smaller pieces for them to be able to eat.

Lunch was a quick, loud affair that Serena enjoyed whole heartedly. She might not always know where she belonged in the family, but she did know that she was a part of it. She and her sister helped clean the kitchen while the others were put down for naps and set up with a movie. The girls laughed and made more of a mess before they got it all cleaned up.

Serena might not have wanted this for herself, but she couldn't help but love every minute of it.

* * *

"So why am I stuck in New York when Kun gets to go to Houston?"

"Because, Neph, I'm the leader. And you were in charge of the US. You know the area best. You can handle the population better. And you can use the stars to work your way through the population better." Kunzite said, "I think you can handle the 9 million people a little better then Zoi can."

"Hey." Zoisite said, crossing his arms, "I'm a little offended by that."

"You're not exactly a 'people person'." Jadeite said, laughing at him. "You do better with computers then people. Plus, you can use commercials again; see if we can smoke her out that way."

"We do understand that New York is under like, 4 feet of snow, right?"

"Yes," Kunzite said, rolling his eyes, "So is Chicago. You and Jade can complain about how cold you are to each other."

"While you and Zoi can relax in the sun." Nephrite said bitterly, flipping through the channels on the TV in their small hotel room.

"Any attacks?" Kunzite asked, trying to watch as the channels changed.

Zoisite flipped open his computer, shaking his head, "Not that I see. She still thinks that we're on her side."

Kunzite nodded, "So there's time. We've all got planes to catch. I'll report into Beryl, buying us some more time. Report in only to me. Zoi has your communicators, use only those. We have no way of knowing exactly what Beryl is keeping an eye on. And hopefully, she still believes we're on her side. As long as we keep it that way, we'll be able to find Serenity and protect her. At least until we can get the senshi to her." He pulled out envelopes, handing each one of them their new identities. "You each know where you're going. Zoisite, you're going to Los Angeles. Work the news papers, internet. Whatever you can to bring her out. Nephrite, you'll go to New York. Try and use your powers for good, stay out of the clubs. Most likely, she's still in high school. Try and stick to them. Jadeite, same goes for you in Chicago. I'll do the same in Phoenix. We report in as soon as we have anything at all. And we provide as many false leads to Beryl as we can. Once we're sure we've got Serenity, we'll make contact with the Senshi."

"I'd rather not face them for a while." Jadeite said, thinking about the rage that Mars had shown when they were on their side years ago. He cringed, remembering vividly the attacks that the senshi of fire after one of Serenity's secret visits. He also remembered the passion she held in their briefest moments.

"We've got a lot to make up for. The only way we're going to do that is by protecting Serenity from Beryl for as long as possible." Kunzite said, trying to believe his own words. "Once we can find her, we'll be able to get the senshi to her. And then we grovel." He said, thinking of the pain that had showed on Venus' face when they first betrayed their loves. He had no idea how the senshi of love would feel once they remembered exactly why there was so much animosity between the Shitennou and Senshi.

"Once again, you and Zoi have it easy. Remember Jupiter? She fried me even before she realized that she was helplessly in love with me." Nephrite said, tossing the remote onto the only empty seat in the room.

Kunzite sighed, "Let's deal with the girls once we've got Serenity under their protection. We'll focus on them later. Right now, Serenity is our main priority. Let's not lose sight of that."


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this is taking so long! RL gets in the way of my passion. Oh well… Hope you all like this one!

I've gotten a request for ages of the senshi and generals and everyone. I've really been debating ages for a while. I know there's been a lot of uproar about Mamoru and Serena and the senshi and just how old they well be. Since this is AU, I feel like I've got a little bit of liberty with the ages. To clear it up, Serena was born 10 months after Usagi died. The senshi are only 3 to 4 years older then she is. I don't feel that this is too much, since the Outers were about the same, if not much older than the Inners. That makes the Senshi all 20, going on 21.

As for Mamoru- if I go by the manga, which I always prefer to do, it would make him only 17 when the senshi were discovered. Meaning that now, he is only 23, going on 24. Personally, I think that's not as bad as, say Minako and Kunzite, who starts off as 25 according to Naoko.

I'm going to take some personal liberties with the Shitennou as well. They will all fall in line with what Naoko originally wrote. Just their ages will be a little different. So Zoicite is the youngest at 21, followed by Jadeite at 22, Nephrite at 23 and Kunzite at 25. I think those are very reasonable for the circumstances. Remember, this isn't going by Naoko's story line. Enough author notes!

* * *

Worth Dying For

By: Meghan McLaws

"So we're splitting up?"

Mamoru nodded, handing each of them a ticket. "It will be easier that way. It was the same in Europe. We stay together, we won't cover enough ground." He shook his head, "We'd be lucky enough to find her this way."

"Are you kidding me? You're sending me to Chicago? Do you have any idea how cold it is there?" Rei complained, thinking about her lack of winter clothing in her small suitcase. "You'd better be providing me with a new wardrobe."

Mamoru laughed a little, "It's just like it's been in every other country. You've got enough money to get clothing, sell it afterwards." He handed them the directions to their new destinations. "You've all got everything you need. Ami's already sent over any references you might need for your apartments. Make sure you get a cell phone as soon as you can. We'll start off with weekly updates. Once we find anything, we contact."

"I'm staying here? In LA? Do you think that's wise?" Ami asked, a little nervous about the numbers.

Minako laughed, "You'll be fine. The Shitennou usually target the bigger cities. You'll be the best to get through the amount of people. Besides, Luna is going with you, remember? " She thought of her own cat, already in the belly of a plane.

"And you're in the sun. At least you're not freezing your ass off in New York." Makoto said, also as bitter about her placement as Rei had been.

"Where are you going, Mamoru-chan?" Rei asked, already thinking about the flight she had to catch in a few hours.

He smiled, "I'm spending a few weeks with each of you. I'll get a hotel while I'm there. We'll cover some major ground that way."

"I'm ready to kill you right now." Rei said, resisting her urge to kick him in the shins. "You'll need padding when I'm around, baka."

"Don't get too mad at him. We'll freeze together and plot his demise once we've located the princess" Makoto said, resting a reaffirming hand on the fiery girl's shoulder.

Ami smiled at the two, "Let's just hope that we find her quickly."

"And that it's warm," Rei added, grabbing her bag from the floor.

* * *

The plane landed smoothly on the tarmac, and while the rest of the passengers were impatient, Minako was in no hurry to get lost in the airport. The people around her pulled out their phones, calling loved ones to let them know she landed. As the plane pulled into the terminal, seat belts unbuckled, and everyone started to stand up. The plane slowly unloaded, and Minako found herself a little lost among the crowd. Sky Harbor Airport in Phoenix was one of the largest airports she'd ever been in, and she hoped that she wouldn't get too lost. As long as she followed the crowd, it didn't seem like it would happen.

All she carried was a large, yellow and orange bag and the black carrier that held her cat, Artemis. Her lack of luggage wasn't something she would have been use to almost 3 years ago, but with the rate that the girls moved around, it was pointless to carry more than a few essentials with them. It also helped that they were living on the money that Mamoru had inherited from his parent's death. And once each of them got a job, it would help as well. She hiked her small bag upon her shoulder, moving out the door of terminal four to grab a taxi to her new apartment in the middle of the college town of Tempe.

She knew her job would be fairly simple. She would get a job at a large mall, maybe one of the ones that she had read about on her flight over. There would be plenty of options, and most high school students lived at the mall on the weekends. It was her best chance of meeting the most people in a short amount of time. And besides, the discount she got made her feel better when she spent her entire paycheck on her wardrobe.

She slid across the hot, black vinyl seat into the waiting cab, putting the carrier on her lap. She wasn't surprised by the thick, Hispanic accent that she knew would dominate the area. Refusing to insult him, she gave him the address to her new place in English. Her years of living in England had rid her of whatever dialect she might have once had growing up. She couldn't help but think back to what she'd done her whole life, everything that had led up to this moment.

She didn't think that she could handle failing in another country. After spanning the entire globe, the girl's were running out of options. And if they didn't find her soon, Minako knew that the world might run out of options, too.

Rush hour traffic was just picking up on the 202 outside of the airport, so the few miles they had to go to change over to the 101 ended up taking almost 30 minutes. And from there it took an additional 30 minutes to go another 3 miles to get off on Broadway. But once they passed the freeway and turned onto side streets, it only took a few moments to pull into the Lofts at Rio Salado. She grabbed her bags, slid out of the back seat, and handed the man his money, telling him to keep the change.

The apartments looked very nice, but Minako hadn't expected anything less. Mamoru always made sure that the girls were in a safe location. She moved into the lobby area of the apartments, smiling as she was greeted by an older looking woman dressed in slacks and a short sleeved sweater with a name tag that said 'Pam'. The woman seemed friendly, and Minako moved to approach her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lofts at Rio Salado. How can I help you?" Her voice was pleasant, causing Minako to smile back.

"My name is Minako Aino, and I'm supposed to pick up my keys?" She said, moving her back up onto her shoulder as she stepped up to the desk. Every time she did this, it made her a little nervous, but she used her acting to instead look confident.

"Ah, yes, Miss Aino. We've got your furnished apartment all ready for you." The woman turned to a drawer, pulling out a set of keys along with a manila envelope. "We just need to go over the month to month rental agreement, if you have a moment?"

Minako sighed softly and nodded, setting the bag on the ground next to her while the woman pulled out the paperwork and the two women began.

An hour later, Minako unlocked her 2 bedroom loft apartment, let Artemis out of his kennel and sighed, setting her bag down in the doorway. The living room was furnished, with a large, red couch and tan love seat. One of the walls was painted a deep red, with a rest a warm tan. The coffee table was made of dark wood with a small vase of fresh flowers on it. The large flat screen TV sat in between the two large bay windows. The dining area table was made of dark wood, too, seating 4 with a bronze light over the top. A small hallway branched off, leading to a bathroom and a master bedroom. The bathroom was painted a sunny yellow, with brown accents on the walls, with a door leading into the master bedroom. The colors were the same, and lacked linens like the bathroom had. A large, queen sized bed sat against the far wall, with side tables on either side. A large dresser was against the opposite wall with another larger TV hanging over it. The large arcadia doors in the room lead out to a large, open balcony. Behind the dining room was the kitchen, done in chrome and black. The newer, front loading washer and dryer were also in the kitchen, hidden by a set of black doors. Opposite the kitchen were a set of stairs, leading up to the small loft, which head another bathroom and an open space. A futon was against the wall with a desk on the opposite side.

She walked back down the stairs, knowing that it was pointless to want to add anything to the small space. She moved to the living room, sitting down on the couch. She had a lot to do, and the quicker she got it done, the sooner she would find the princess.

"At least it's nice." Artemis said from his spot on the last step, picking up on the girl's mood

She nodded, "I didn't doubt it wouldn't be. Mamoru watches out for us." She said with a smile, knowing there were things that needed to be done. "Will you be alright for a few hours while I look into transportation and a job?"

The cat nodded, "I'll hit the streets, see if I can pick up on anything."

They agreed on a meeting time, and Minako grabbed her small bag and headed out.

* * *

Ami was having a harder time finding her way around the middle of Los Angeles. The streets seemed to zoom around her along with the cars, people, and buildings. Everything seemed to be moving around her, leaving her in the dust of the commotion. She felt absolutely lost amongst everything. Waiting on the curb of LAX, she watched the action, glad that Mamoru had hired a driver to take her to her new apartment outside of the city. Marina del Ray was close enough to the middle of the city for her, and only a short train ride away from the heart of Los Angeles. Yet it was small enough that she wouldn't feel too overwhelmed by it all. She was at least glad she hadn't had to take another flight, like the rest of the girls had.

It wasn't that Ami wasn't capable of handling the crowds; her shy tendencies did make meeting new people and being completely on her own a difficulty. But she was slowly overcoming that fear, although she wasn't sure if being amid millions of people was the way to do it. But she knew that giving up now would only cause the whole mission to fail. After all, this was one of the absolute last places that the Princess could be.

At least Luna had volunteered to stay with Ami. It made everything a bit more bearable, in the long run.

The cat sat in her carrier, patiently awaiting the ride to conclude. She watched Ami, the tense expression written all over her features. The cat didn't need to talk to the girl to know how anxious for the whole thing to be over. It was a common feeling for the whole group.

No one, however, could feel as guilty as Luna did. She had failed the Princess in the worse way. The day she found the grave, knowing that Tsukino Usagi was meant to be Sailor Moon had been by far the saddest day in her current memory. She had failed to protect the final senshi. That would haunt her until they found the Princess.

She could not fail again.

The drive, even in rush hour traffic, didn't take as long as they had estimated, pulling into the parking lot of the Dolphin Marina Apartments. An immediate sigh of relief escaped Ami's lips. Not only did the complex include a swimming pool, the location was settled against the coast. The smell of the salty air hit her as soon as she stepped out of the black car. She sighed once more, feeling her confidence grow as the settled around her. She grabbed her single bag, pulling Luna's carrier out as well.

The man at the desk had been waiting for them, and within a few moments, was taking them up to the second floor apartment. He gave her the paperwork she needed to review and left. Ami breathed a little easier, letting Luna out of her cage. They took in the apartment. Its set up was very simple, with the furnishing all done in dark blues and browns. The kitchen was older but clean, leading out into a small dining area with a connected living room. The large, open space had doors that led out to a small patio. To Ami's relief, the small apartment had an ocean view.

Her bedroom, in the back corner, was done in pale blues and greens, the ocean its inspiration. The small bathroom was done in the same décor. The tour of the place didn't take very long, but it was one of the first places she had stayed at that made her feel comfortable. She felt like she could make a home here.

But she couldn't dwell on that, because she knew that if the Princess wasn't in California, then she and Luna would move on.

50 states could take them forever.

The thought seemed daunting.

"Well," Luna said, "Mamoru-chan seems to know you better then you know yourself."

Ami laughed softly, moving over to pull out both her small, blue computer, and her larger laptop. The desk in the living room would be her headquarters. The cat jumped onto the top of the desk, watching Ami as she set up the few gadgets that she a brought along. "It certainly is nice."

"We've got a lot to do, Ami-chan. But first," the cat said, her tail flicking towards the door, "you need to get yourself a phone."

* * *

Makoto pulled her thin, leather coat around her body. She wished she had warmer clothes the moment she looked out the window from the plane. Heavy snow was covering the ground and tarmac of JFK International Airport. Yes, snow was common in Japan, but not to this degree. It was sure to be below freezing, and Makoto immediately wished she was going to Orlando instead of New York City.

The plane landed smoothly, and passengers began to disembark, so Makoto followed the crowd to baggage claim. Her single, dark green bag was among the first to come down the carousel. She didn't waste time wandering around the airport, instead grabbing her bag and walking outside to into the blistering cold. She flagged down a cab quickly, deciding to stop by her new apartment before she hit the streets for some warmer clothes.

The inside of the cab was warm, and she rubbed her bare hands together, trying to warm them up as well. She gave the cabbie her address, leaning back against the seat as the man darted into the busy traffic. The ride wasn't very long, pulling up to a large, high rise building. Makoto handed the man his money and stepped into the cold, where a doorman opened the large glass doors. He was older, and looked like something she had see in the movies. He wore a red coat with a small crest over his heart. He was lean, and the crinkles around his eyes were as welcoming as his smile. She smiled as he tipped his hat to her, and she moved to the front desk.

The man wasted no time with forms, whisking her up to her apartment. Of 30 floors, Makoto's small studio apartment was on the 18th floor. She was thrilled for the little space that would be her own for at least the next month. She was going to look into getting a job at a restaurant in down town. It would be a good chance to meet people, and maybe keep her ear to the floor for any sign on the princess.

The man explained a few quick rules before leaving her to get settled in. He didn't say much about her lack of luggage, knowing that the apartment that was rented out had been a short term lease. Most likely, she would be buying the majority of her belongings. "Is there anything else you need?"

Makoto thought for a moment, "I need to get some clothing and such. Maybe you could point me to the nearest mall?" She said, setting her bag on the small kitchen table by the front door.

He smiled, "As soon as you're ready, just head down to the lobby. The doorman, Leo, will get you a cab there. "

She sighed in relief, watching as the man walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. She turned to take in the room. It was a basic rectangle, with the only doors being the entry and the bathroom. The main area was large, open and very comfortably furnished. The walls were a deep forest green, with a few paintings on the walls. A love seat and matching dark brown chair created a small living room with a little TV on a stand against the wall. A small dining set was against the wall of the small kitchen. The stainless steel appliances were top of the line, and even though it was small, the space was workable. That pleased her. She would be able to cook the kind of meals she loved to cook. She stepped into the space for a moment, letting the familiarity of it soak in. That's why she loved kitchens. No matter where they were, cooking was mostly the same. The normalcy of it warmed her to the core. If she had a choice, she would have stayed there all day, cooking one of her favorite meals. But she had things to do, and she continued on.

A full sized bed was against the opposite wall, with a sheer curtain around the 4 poster frame. The bathroom, also very tiny, sat against the far wall, done in shades of brown. The space might have been as big as her room in her old apartment in Tokyo, but it fit her personality to a tee. The closet was in the bathroom, and she moved her suitcase there. Adding one more layer to her outfit, she made sure she had her keys and wallet both tucked into her jeans before leaving. She needed a heavier jacket, a cell phone and a job, hopefully all achieved by the end of the day.

* * *

To say that there was a lot of snow on the ground was an understatement. First, Rei's flight was delayed close to 3 hours, and then it sat on the runway for another hour and a half waiting to be deiced. After that, it sat in Iowa for another 2 hours, her connecting flight delayed. When she finally landed in Chicago O'Hare, she was close to 10 hours later then she was supposed to be.

And damn, was she aggravated.

She had thought ahead and purchased a hoodie while she was stuck at the airport in Iowa, but it wasn't doing much to keep out the late winter chill. The time stuck on the plane only gave her more time to think about the task at hand. She was mad at herself, knowing that there should have been something more she could have done. All she could think about was the Princess, and how she had been alone and unprotected all this time. If she had been feeling any blacker, she would have started the dark debate in her mind. Was the Princess even alive? How could any of them be sure that she even existed in this time? What if she hadn't been reborn? The dreams could have very well been simple desires in their heart, not sent from the Princess herself.

It was a conversation she'd only ever talked about with Mamoru. They both had their doubts. But like Mamoru told her every time her mood got grey- They would never know until they searched everywhere. And the Shitennou had to have known something they didn't. After all, they seemed to be searching for something as well. And as long as those 4 men were out there, hurting people and moving on, they wouldn't stop searching. If there was a Princess and she was alive and out there, she would need protection from the men.

And even if she wasn't, the world deserved to be protected from them as well.

It was already close to 9 o'clock at night. The wind outside O'Hare was high, whistling threw the trees. The gust sent Rei's hair around her face as she stepped out into the blistery snowfall. She had thought ahead, purchasing a map of the city. And luckily, the airport had maps of the metro line, which ran right past her new apartment. She wouldn't need to take a cap anywhere, as far as she was concerned. Public transportation would be her best option.

She counted her blessings, since the first train to pull into the station outside of the airport was the train she needed. Boarding quickly, Rei looked at her map one more time, making sure that she had the right stop. The opportunity to start her search was unstoppable. She watched every person who got on and off the train, her eyes never staying on one person for too long. She would need to find a Shinto temple as soon as she settled. The chances of her finding one were slim, but hopefully one existed in Chicago.

If it wasn't so late, she would have taken the train around a few times, just to keep watching people. But it was almost 10, and since it was a school night, the number of young, high school aged kids was very small. So when the train stopped, she got off as well.

The Foxboro Apartment didn't have anyone at the office, but a letter with her name and a phone number sat on the front desk. She used the phone by the only desk, catching the property manager before he'd gone to sleep. "Yeah?"

"My name's Rei Hino, and I'm suppose to get my key?"

"Hell, don't you think it's late?"

She wanted to yell at the man, but refrained, "Yes, but my planes were delayed due to the weather."

"Alright, alright. Let me grab the rental agreement we filled out over the phone yesterday." He said as the sound of rustling papers was barely audible in the background. "Can you verify the card used and the passport number?"

Rei rattled off the numbers from a sheet of paper in her pocket. He laughed, "Alright, Miss Hino. If you go to the back hallway, there is a door with a keypad. The pass code is 3386, then pound. On the desk are your keys. We'll finish your paperwork in the morning." Rei thanked him, apologized for the late hour, and hung up the phone after agreeing on a time in the morning. She followed the man's directions, grabbing her keys off his desk before moving over to her complex. The buildings were set up in a grid pattern, and finding the 10th building wasn't too hard. Her apartment was on the second floor, which was also the top floor. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with some ass above her.

She unlocked her door, wishing the heater was already on. She moved to remedy the cold, switching on both the heater and the gas fire place that sat against the wall of the living room. She stood in front of it for a moment, letting her hands soak in some of the heat before she decided to tour the one bedroom apartment. The kitchen was large, with a tall counter bordering it in. The black and white tile on the floor and back splash matched the black and white appliances. The table was older, but clean, with a vase of fake flowers in the middle of it.

She continued back a small hallway into the bedroom, which was decorated in maroon and black. Across from the room was a bathroom, done in the same coloring as the bedroom. The lack of bedding on the queen bed made her frown. For the night, she would just sleep on the large couch in the living room. Tomorrow, she would get the linens and things she needed to make the place livable. She searched the kitchen, glad to see that she wouldn't need to buy and pots or dishes.

She knew that the night was fairly shot, so she lay on the couch as she was- damp clothes and all- letting the glow of the fireplace light the room. The fire soothed her, lulling her into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Please review. It's nice to know what people think of each chapter as they come out.


	5. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter. I've finally gotten a job, so my free time has been rearranged a little. But now I've got a spare moment in between studying for class and doing my wifely duties, so I'm going to post chapters as soon as I can.

Worth Dying For

By: Meghan McLaws

Mamoru allowed the noise to surround him, the busy Hollywood Starbucks a hot spot for 8 o'clock in the morning. A thermos of hot black coffee sat next to his state of the art laptop, the two luxuries he allowed himself. The computer, an iBook he had purchased and upgraded over the past 4 years and kept in close to perfect shape, was open in front of him. The coffee kept him sane. Both, in his opinion, were crucial to living. He couldn't sell his computer, nor could he give up hot black coffee.

He was glad there wasn't a bell on the door, and that said door was open, allowing air to flow silently as the steady stream of customers moved through it. His focus wasn't on the people coming through the doors; it was on the small computer screen in front of him. He didn't notice that the barista behind the counter was glancing at him every chance she got, or that every woman who walked through the doors stared at him until they left. He wasn't interested in their stares. He didn't even care if half of them were famous. He would watch the people streaming through the door tomorrow. His only concern was the computer screen.

Today, he was working on a grid of the greater Los Angeles area, cross referencing it with the site to narrow down the possible areas where the Princess might be. He wasn't sure what good it would do, but it was a place for them to start. And he only had a week, two tops, before he had to move on and start the search all over again in a new area.

The only other window open on his screen was an empty chat window. The girls were set to check in at any moment. He was hoping that things were still going as well as they had been when he had talked to them the previous night. They were settling in, and each approved of the apartment they were in. As usual, he'd done a good job with the logistics.

The idea of searching through millions of people looking for one girl seemed impossible, but they couldn't give up hope. So much was relying on the Princess. Once they found her, they could stop the attacks, take down Beryl, and try to pick up their lives where they left off years ago.

If they could only remember what they wanted to do.

Mamoru considered it his job to make sure that the girl's would still be able to keep some perspective on the chance for normalcy. It was the reason he found an inexpensive apartment in New York City with a ridiculously large kitchen for Makoto. And why he made sure Ami wasn't allowed to sell her medical books. He made sure Rei was always only a few blocks away from a Shinto temple and that Minako was surrounded by as many people as she could be. Before they were senshi, they were girls with dreams. He wasn't going to allow them to forget those dreams.

The fact that he had sold his own collection of medical books and had put any intention of medical school behind him wasn't as important as finding the Princess. He had to figure out his role in her life first. Then he could look at creating a life for himself.

The woman who haunted his dreams was the only thing he could think about.

He vividly remembered the first time she appeared in his mind. He was only 7, the loss of his parents very fresh in his mind. He was still hospitalized, no memory of anything but the past 2 weeks he'd spent in the hospital. He was heading to the orphanage the next morning, and he'd cried himself to sleep. Within moments, she appeared to him, younger then he was. She seemed all white, from her very pale skin to her almost silver hair. She seemed so small, and yet so much older than his seven years. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him, her voice soft and reassuring.

And she offered him the first real comfort he remembered feeling. She smiled, eyes glistening, and told him to be strong, because one day they would be together. He woke up, unsure of what he'd dreamt. After his first night at the orphanage, she came to him again, letting him know that the people there would take care of him and that she would always protect him when she could.

Soon, they were growing up together, both aging over the year. Each night, she would come to him, and together they would talk about his day. She was the first person he ever cared about, the first person who genuinely cared for him. He knew that she wasn't just his imagination after the senshi first attacked. She urged him to make contact with them, he could help them survive. The first few nights, he ignored her, deciding to watch from afar. But his Princess handed him a rose one night, telling him he'd know what to do with it.

When he woke up with the rose in his hand, he knew that it wasn't just a dream anymore.

And he protected the girls' as they came, finding out just who the girl in his dreams was. He had a name for the face. Serenity had become more than something his mind created for comfort as a child. She was real. And he would do whatever it took to protect her.

The chat window began to fill with the girl's, and he could no longer stay off in his own little world. He had to focus once more on his friend's progress.

And keep his own dreams on the back burner.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure, Kunzite, that your plan will work?"

"Yes my Queen. With the others strategically placed around the US, we'll be able to flush her out the same way the senshi were. If we attack the right place, she'll find us. She'll do our work for us. And once we find her, we'll bring her back here to retrieve the Ginzuishou."

Beryl watching his face, trying to read exactly what he was thinking, but the oldest general was also the coldest. It was the reason he was their leader. He didn't let emotions get in the way of his job. He could act without asking too many questions. Plus he didn't need his hand held to figure out what to do.

"Anything changes, I want to be updated. And if you need more help, the DD girls are itching to fight as well. They would be an asset to your mission." She said, "If this goes too much longer, I will require that you use them to search other areas. They might not be able to blend in as well as you can, but they will be another resource that you can use to find the Princess. I'm sick of waiting. I've been waiting for centuries for the Ginzuishou. I don't want to be waiting much longer for the Moon."

Kunzite looked over her shoulder to the 5 women that she was talking about, shuttered mentally, and nodded. "Yes, Queen Beryl. We will keep them in mind."

"Good. Now, leave. And keep me informed if anything changed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said, bowing before turning and walking into the darkness, disappearing into nothingness.

Beryl watched him, feeling the small amount of power he needed to transport back to the other generals. She knew he could trust him. But they'd been at this for years, and obviously the 4 of them couldn't handle the search for much longer. She'd give them a month, and then she was sending in reinforcements.

* * *

The snow had barely began to melt, the overcast sky not allowing the sun to peak through. For 3 days, school had been canceled, and Serena was going out of her mind from all the noise in her house. Instead of sitting in her house, trying not to kill her siblings, she put on her snow boots and walked the 3 blocks to the book store.

In her mind, a little frost bite was worth her sanity.

The store was empty, and the only reason she was allowed in was because her best friend, Molly, just happen to work for the owner, who also happened to be her mother as well. Serena has also called ahead to make sure she would be able to get in if she made the trip. So when she ran the bell, the redhead was there in seconds, unlocking the door. "I've started coffee for you, but if you want anything fancier, you'll have to fight with the espresso machine."

Serena smiled, moving through the open door into the heated shop. She looked around the shop, always enjoying the floor to ceiling bookshelves with the spiraling staircases. Molly's mother, Claire, had loved the Beast's library from _Beauty and the Beast_, and had found a two story store that she could transform into her fantasy. The teal and gold colors of the walls offset the warm burgundy colored chairs that were places all around the room. Warm oak floors were always polished to a shine, and even though the place looked like it belonged in a palace, the huge fireplace in the corner gave it a homier feel. The small coffee bar, complete with shiny, complicated looking espresso machine, updated the room. And she'd named it Beauty's Books, so most knew when before they walked in what they could expect. "Thanks. As long as you've got plenty of creamers, I'll stick to coffee."

The girl laughed, locking the door behind her. "I already put the bottle next to the pot." She put the keys in the pocket of her worn jeans. "You know the rules?"

Serena nodded, pulling off her blue gloves and shoving them into the pocket of her thick white coat, before taking that off as well. She hung it on the coat rack by the door, and then moved to the café, where her coffee was brewing. "No breaking spines, no folding pages, no drinking coffee with an open book. Breaking the rules results in a new book on my shelves, I know, I know." She said, pulling down the sleeves of her dark blue sweater.

Molly ran a hand threw her curly auburn hair, "Like you'd really mind that." She was short, about the same height as Serena. They'd been best friends most of their lives, having both grown up in Homewood. They were usually pretty inseparable, unless one was working or they were in school. They couldn't take all their classes together, after all.

Serena laughed, "Never, but my mom might. I don't have any room on my bookshelf, and my floor is already covered in them. She would blow a gasket if I came home with one more. No matter how occupied she is with the little ones, she'll always know if I come in with one more book."

Molly laughed, knowing just how true that statement was. "Still having those dreams?"

Serena's face grew serious, "Almost every night."

"Are they still the same?"

She nodded, "They haven't changed in months. Every morning I wake up feeling this aching longing. Like I'm missing something more then I realize." She wrapped her hands around the large empty cup. "Lately, I've woken up in tears. I don't remember why, but I know it's something very sad. Something I don't want to remember. Every night is the same, and I hate it." She focused on the cup, filling it with the hot, black coffee and adding a ridiculous amount of creamer and sugar. "I wish I could figure it out."

"I know I wouldn't be too upset with a hunky man in my dreams every night." Molly said, grabbing a list from where she left it. But Serena smiled- it didn't reach her eyes. "If you need me, I'll be in the stock room. And if you get really bored, you can always help me stock the new Sookie Stackhouse books." Molly smiled brightly, trying to entice her friend into helping for free.

"Maybe in a bit. I want to look at some of those new Photography books your mom got in for me." Serena took her cup, giving the girl a soft salute before disappearing into the nonfiction section on of the store. The bottom level was all fiction, so she took the first spiral staircase she came upon and moved to the second floor. The chairs here were sparser, only 2 or 3 per section. The arts were towards the front windows. Serena set her coffee down on a small table and used the rolling ladder attached to the case to grab a few familiar photography books, along with the 2 news one that Claire had ordered especially for Serena to look through.

She settled into the chair, looking through the books and making a few mental notes about a few of the techniques discussed. As she read 'Fairytale Photography', she thought back on the small children's book sitting on her desk back home. She was very pleased with the results, and didn't find a need to fine tune any of it. She wished that she had used a little more shadow when she had captured the evil queen, but it had taken months to find the perfect person to play the queen. And she had used most of her allowance on the shoot as it was.

No, the project would stay as it was. But that didn't mean that she couldn't wish she could change what she had already done.

The warmth of the room, combined with the large, comfortable chair and the overcast sky made the already drowsy Serena's eyes droop. At it wasn't long after that when sleep claimed her.

She woke in a soft, large bed, sunlight shining into the huge open windows. The breeze ruffled the curtains, blowing her hair lightly around her face. She sat up, lightly rubbing her face before moving out of the bed. The marble was cool against her bare feet as she moved to the bathroom. A warm bath was waiting for her, if by magic, and she took off the thin white night dress and stepped into the large tub.

She felt like she was preparing for something, ignoring the ominous cloud that seemed to hang over her head. The bath was luxurious, smelling of jasmine and cucumber, with bubbles that seemed to never melt. She soaked for longer then she should have, but her skin never puckered. She took a soft white towel, wrapping herself in it and moved into the large closet adjacent to the bathroom.

She was magically dressed in a most extravagant gown of white and gold that went down to her ankles. Her hair twisted into the oddest style, like baseballs with two tails hanging down from them. She looked into the mirror, amazing at how much she felt like a princess. Like she was meant to be in this place at this time.

She moved from the room, her feet knowing where she was going, even if she didn't. Within moments, she was descending the stairs of a huge ballroom. People in masks and gowns as fantastic as hers swirled below her; the colors of the dresses were the only decoration the room needed. She smiled, recognizing faces, but not able to put names along with them. She made her way to the bottom of the staircase, but before she could move any further, a gloved hand captured her own on the rail. Her eyes drifted to the hand, then followed the arm to a black, fine coat to a familiar dark face covered in a white mask. Her heart lifted softly in her chest, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Princess, would you honor me with this dance?" The man said, his voice sending a chill down her spine. "It could be the last." He said softly, his voice saying more then he actually said. She simply nodded, allowing his hand to circle hers a little tighter, pulling her the rest of the way down the stairs. His arm circled around her waist, bringing her as close as was appropriate.

"I'm surprised that you we able to make it." She said softly, her feet dancing in a way she didn't remember knowing.

He smiled at her, his face lying to her. "I had to, Princess. I told you I would be here." Worry covered his face, but he tried his best to hide it.

She knew better. "What is it?"

He contemplated not telling her, she could tell that. "Earth is no longer under the rule of my parents. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse has overthrown them and is now calling herself its ruler."

She tried to hide her shock and he helped by swinging her away from the crowd, "Why did you come? You should have stayed there and tried to reclaim it. What about your parents? Who's protecting them?" She whispered urgently.

"My parents wished for me to come here and warn your Mother. My father knows that without you, there will be no Council for Earth to join." He said, dipping her back. "The generals stayed back to try and reclaim the throne and protect my parents. They've all gone into hiding, but for now I needed to make sure you were okay." He squeezed her hand softly, "And to enjoy this moment with you. Is that selfish of me?" He asked, pulling her up to him closer. "I had to be here with you, right now. I've promised your mother that I would protect you at all costs. You are the key to this universe's survival. I have to keep you safe. And I will. I won't let anything hurt you, Princess."

She tried to be pleased with his dedication to her safety, but could only think of the rulers of Earth and their downfall. He pulled her closer once more, brushing the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He shook his head, taking her hand and quickly leading her out to the balcony, where she could freely speak and reveal her feelings. For a few moments, they didn't say anything, both looking up to the Earth hanging above them.

"I trust the generals. They will protect my parents. They would die before betraying them." He said, pulling her into the shadows. "Beryl could very well be on her way here now, for all I know. But I can't leave you. If something happens to you, the whole universe will end. You are everything to everyone." His hand moved to her cheek, softly rubbing it with the pad of his thumb, "You are everything to me, Princess. I wouldn't be able to survive without you in my life. I won't pretend like I don't love you anymore. There is nothing left for me to lose."

She wanted to believe him, that not only did he love her, but that he cared for her so much that he would give up everything to make sure that she lived. It was noble, but also so very stupid. What was the point of protecting her if he had no family to make the victory sweet? She started to say something, but his face was so much closer than it had been before. His eyes were so focused on her, trying to read her just a little more, wanting permission. His other hand framed her face, and her eyes fluttered close at his touch. He whispered, "Seren…"

"Serena."

Her eyes flew open, no longer in the grand palace, but the large bookstore. Her heart raced in her chest, but she smiled. "Did I fall asleep?"

Molly, looking relieved that her friend was no longer snoozing, "Yeah, you were pretty out of it. I've been trying to wake you for like 5 minutes."

Serena wished she hadn't, because she was so close to finding out more. She had almost found out the Prince's name, she was sure of it. As frustrated as she was, she wasn't about to let her friend know it. "I'm glad you woke me, I've got to get home. I promised my mom I'd be there to help with dinner. Thanks for letting me hang out here. My house was getting to be too much after 3 whole days." She smiled at her friend, her eyes drifting to the window, where a snow plow was driving past, cleaning the streets.

"Thank god, it looks like we'll have school tomorrow. I don't think I could stand another day of working for free." Molly said, able to tell that Serena's mind was somewhere else. They were already down the stairs at this point, walking towards the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow in first hour?"

Serena simply nodded as she pulled on her coat, forgetting all about her gloves in the pocket. She waved as she walked out the door, her mind too focused on the dream she'd just woken from. She tried desperately to hold the image of the Prince's face in her mind. The amount of love in his eyes, the determination to protect her at all costs was moving. It made her want to cry, remembering how he held her. She'd never witnessed anyone who seemed to love as much as he loved her. She let her feet carry her home, knowing that she had to write down every aspect of the dream she could remember. It was the only thing she could do to keep her sanity.

She opened the door to her home, kicked off her boots and moved up to her room. Flipping on the computer, she opened up her blog, "Dreams of the Moon" and started typing rapidly before she forgot any aspect of the dream.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
